


The Castle Window

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [15]
Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/F, Femslash February, Knight/princess au, Princes & Princesses, Suicidal Thoughts, that doesn't really come up here but that's part of the AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: The princess Sodachi has a talk with her guard.Day fifteen - alternate universe
Relationships: Hanekawa Tsubasa/Oikura Sodachi
Series: Femslash February 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Kudos: 1





	The Castle Window

Sodachi sighed. And then she groaned. And then she paced around the room several times. And then she sighed again.

She walked over to the window and sat down on the sill, then turned back into the room and smiled. “If I tried to throw myself out this window, would you stop me?” Tsubasa walked across the room, taking a place at the princess’s side. She reached down and grabbed her wrist. “I appreciate the forewarning, the answer is yes.” Sodachi spun around and faced the sky outside the small room the two inhabited, letting her legs hang off the edge. “Maybe I should try.”

“Please don’t.”

Instead of responding, Sodachi leaned over the edge and looked down at the ground below. “Maybe the fall will be long enough to make me regret my choice. It’d be nice to feel something like that, before the end.” Tsubasa sat down next to her, still holding her wrist tightly. “Does that really matter, if you die immediately after?” Sodachi shrugged. “Dunno. Can’t really say until it happens.”

“If it happens.”

Sodachi rolled her eyes. “Fine. If.” She looked up, moving her gaze from the city to the clear sky above. “Dying sounds nice.” Tsubasa shook her head. “I disagree. I don’t particularly want to die. It sounds unpleasant. I’m glad I have the job I do here. Protecting you is much better than dying on some battlefield.”

“Would you still say that if you had a choice in the matter?”

Tsubasa turned herself around and joined Sodachi in staring out the window. “Well, I would like to have a job such as a librarian or an archivist, but looking a loop fter you isn’t something I’ll ever complain about, even for all the trouble you give me.” She laughed. “I’ve had time to get used to it, after all.”

The pair fell silent after that. They sat in the window, watching this clouds in the sky float by or the bustle of the town below as people went about their daily lives. It was only when the sun started approaching the horizon that Tsubasa turned around and stood up. She still hadn't let go of Sodachi's wrist and used that grip to pull her away from the window. As she did so, she smiled.

“I do enjoy the quiet time we spend together. So much of your life is busy with royal duties and even if I'm always at your side, I don't think that counts. I like the quiet spaces in between the busy moments.”

“Do you still like them even when you have to constantly worry about my life?” Tsubasa nodded. “I know you would never do that. I have no doubt that if I weren't here, it would have already happened, but you can't bear to leave me. I can't bear to be without you. So you keep living, don't you?” Sodachi sighed. “Begrudgingly, yes.” Tsubasa finally let go of her wrist. “But I at least know that you're safe for the meantime, as long as I'm here.”

Sodachi didn't respond, instead turning once again to face the window. Tsubasa reached down, this time for her hand as she took it in her own. “Come on, it's almost dinner time. You shouldn't be late.”

Sodachi tore herself away and sat down on the bed. “Well, what if I protest? Choose not to eat? Slowly starve to death.” Tsubasa walked over and pulled her onto her feet once more. “Then that will get the kind and queen quite mad at me for not forcing this on you, which could mean they reassign me. I don't want to be on the battlefield and I don't want that to happen. I assume that's true of you as well.” She started for the door, but Sodachi held in place, leading Tsubasa to continue. “We need to go soon or else someone will be sent to check on you. Dinner will be happening and you will be there, so pick if you want to come with me or wait for someone to drag you there.” Sodachi groaned. “Fine. I have no other option, so I relent.” She gripped Tsubasa drag tighter and walked forward, prompting Tsubasa to do the same, leading her to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU ive wanted to do for a while and it's something I'm gonna do again cause i was only able to get a slice of what i want from this in this story
> 
> otherwise this is just another step towards my goal of making Hanekoira the most popular Monogatari ship on AO3 (that'll happen this year)


End file.
